Buff Malcolm
Buff Malcolm is the strongest being known to mankind. You know the Grand Canyon? Yeah, he made that. Legends say it is also his current resting place. He is a large orange beings who travels through the earth like a mole, popping out only up to his waist wherever the universe wills him to be. Backstory Malcolm in the Middle is an American television sitcom created by Linwood Boomer for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series was first broadcast on January 9, 2000, and ended its six-year run on May 14, 2006, after seven seasons and 151 episodes. The series received critical acclaim and won a Peabody Award, seven Emmy Awards, one Grammy Award, and seven Golden Globe nominations. The series follows a dysfunctional working-class family and stars Frankie Muniz in the lead role of Malcolm, a somewhat normal boy who tests at genius level. While he enjoys his intelligence, he despises having to take classes for gifted children, who are mocked by the other students who call them "Krelboynes". Jane Kaczmarek is Malcolm's overbearing, authoritarian mother, Lois, and Bryan Cranston plays his immature but loving father, Hal. Christopher Kennedy Masterson plays eldest brother Francis, a former rebel who, in earlier episodes, was in military school, but eventually marries and settles into a steady job. Justin Berfield is Malcolm's dimwitted older brother Reese, a cruel bully who tortures Malcolm at home, even while he defends him at school. Younger brother Dewey, bitter about his ruined childhood, smart, and musically talented, is portrayed by Erik Per Sullivan. In earlier episodes the show's focus was on Malcolm, but as the series progressed, it explored all six members of the family more. A fifth son, Jamie, was introduced as a baby at the end of Season 4. Malcolm in the Middle was produced by Satin City and Regency Television in association with Fox Television Studios (syndicated by Fox's now Disney's corporate sibling 20th Television). The show has been syndicated worldwide. The show received widespread praise from critics and proved an extremely popular draw for the network. It was placed No. 88 on Entertainment Weekly's "New TV Classics" list,1 and was named by Alan Sepinwall of HitFix as one of the 10 best shows in Fox network history.2 In Cyan's Strange Day Out 2 Evermire found Buff Malcolm as an image file on Cyan's computer and was able to bring him into the Digital realm through it. He used Malcolm as his executioner. Malcolm lived underneath Evermire's castle in its basement, though he occasionally traveled to the underside of Land's End as well. As an enemy, Buff Malcolm has 35,000 HP, 200 Attack, 120 Magic Attack, 100 Defense, Magic Defense, an Agility, and 30 Luck. He is capable of using most basic attacks as well as RAGE QUITTING when at low HP. Buff Malcolm is also fought as a boss by only Cyan. In this occurrence he has 18,000 HP, 110 Attack, 50 Magic Attack, 90 Defense and Magic Defense, 10 Agility, and 30 Luck. He has a similar attack pool but is balanced so that Cyan can fight him solo and not immediately die (it is a video game, after all, it has to be balanced). Buff Malcolm's signature ability is called "nice" and involves him making a Finger Circle which causes the status effects of Paralysis, Rage, Burn, and Silence in the victim, though each only have a 75% of going through. After being defeated in Evermire's Keep, Buff Malcolm disappears and goes back to his resting place. In Other Cyan Crocomire Stories Buff Malcolm allegedly remained in the Digital Realm for some time, and apparently helped enforce the law. Buff Malcolm was going to appear in the cancelled Cyan's Strange Day Out 3. He would have not only been one of Cheffy's clones but after being freed would also have functioned as transportation between the top floors of Cheffy's Skyscraper and the surface. Listen idk much about the future of Epic Godzilla Facts but I hear there may be a side story where Moguera meets Buff Malcolm in the Grand Canyon. Powers and Abilities Buff Malcolm is so incredibly Buff that he can shape an entire canyon with just a punch. His punches are unmatched in the universe, beating out other massively buff characters such as Buffler and Hellomire. Buff Malcolm can also paralyze anyone who looks at his hand while he makes a Finger Circle. Buff Malcolm has laser vision that he rarely uses and can also manipulate elemental magic. Buff Malcolm also shares Starch Billy's BBQ Sauce spell. I don't think I've properly demonstrated how powerful Buff Malcolm is. His punches can shift tectonic plates and cause volcanoes to erupt. The oceans rise with one slam from his hand. When he throws a punch he creates hurricane winds that can level cities. His punch can even break a Nokia Phone. Gallery Buffmalcolm.png|Pure Malcolm billyvmalcolmepic.png|A short film created by Starch Billy in which he and some friends fight Buff Malcolm. It was panned by critics but loved by audiences. 101_Buff_Malc_Card.png|Buff Malcolm's card. This represent's Malcolm's stylized design. malcandhislunch.png|Malcolm with his Lunch malcolmfanart.png|Fanart of Buff Malcolm created by Owen Orange Trivia * Buff Malcolm was created in the same stream Cyan creates Cayn Rocomi's map sprites. * Even after his boss incarnation is defeated, his enemy version can still be fought in Land's End. * Buff Malcolm is the mascot of the Cyan Crocoserver. * Buff Malcolm hand-chiseled his 6-pack into himself in order to prove how buff he is. * Yes, Buff Malcolm is actually an edited version of Malcolm from Malcolm in the Middle. * Buff Malcolm never goes anywhere without his Domino's * Buff Malcolm orders Domino's and watches the pizza tracker as a hobby. When the pizza arrives, the deliverers are always to scared to ask for tips.